Fate's Tricks
by MaiawUzzHiR
Summary: Karin is just a normal girl, well below-average girl but her already tiring world takes a 360 degree turn when she meets Kazune, the new student in their class. But Karin notices that Kazune Kujyou is not what just meets the eye. Rated T for, uh, safety.


Yo! mm-kay... so this is my first kamichama karin fanfic... **ever**. Uhm, I hope ya'll like it and if ya don't, sorry ^^"... Anywayz, it's my first so please be nice. hehe

Well, here goes everything! ENJOY!

-MaiawUzzHiR

* * *

**Destiny 1**

**Fate's Tricks**

_"Fate doesn't control us; it actually guides us."_

Long ago, there was a catastrophic war between heaven and hell. The four kingdoms of Eden - Sun Kingdom, Star Kingdom, Moon Kingdom and the Kingdom of Gods was in total chaos. However, the war was suddenly stopped for reasons unknown. Time passed and the heavenly beings moved on with their lives and, in due time, the traumatic war's existence became a thing of the past.

Ten years have passed since the war ended and heaven's kingdoms were going on with their lives. Except for the rumor that has spread throughout the four kingdoms.

_Kingdom of Gods_

A messenger respectfully bowed in front of a figure seated on the high throne.

"What is it?" The figure, which was a boy with glimmering silver hair and ash mauve eyes, said in a formal tone.

"It is confirmed your honor," he paused then, looked at the boy's unwavering eyes."His highness, Prince Kujyou Kazune, from the Star Kingdom is set to travel to Earth tonight."

"You may go," he said coldly, dismissing the messenger.

As soon as the messenger was out of sight, the prince gave out a twisted laugh. Then, scowled as both of his hands were clenched tightly.

"What the hell are you planning now, Kujyou!"

_Moon Kingdom_

"No way! No way! NO WAY!" A girl with purple colored hair screamed while throwing everything she could get her hands on. "Kazune-kun! What the heck are you leaving me for?" She added, still throwing her tantrum.

"Sheesh, could you be any louder?" an ebony haired boy blurted out; clearly annoyed.

_ Star Kingdom_

A pair of mismatched eyes stared at the slowly changing horizons while a cold breeze was passing by. He was in a roof top, standing, obviously engrossed with his own thoughts. After a while, he sighed heavily then muttered, "You're really going to push through this crazy plan of yours, eh? . . .

Kazune-kun". He, again, sighed.

_Sun Kingdom_

The sound of knocking echoed throughout the wide hallway of the castle. After hearing someone from inside the room say 'come in', the door leading to the enormous study opened. And in came a blonde haired boy with beautiful ocean blue eyes - also, the boy who is the main topic of the four kingdoms.

"You were calling me, Tou-san?" he inquired.

Almost immediately after he spoke, a woman ran up to him and pulled him into a hug. "Kazu-chan..." She muttered in a shaky voice. "Won't you please reconsider?"

Kazune sighed. He pulled out from the hug and looked straight at his mother's teary eyes. "Kaa-san..." He gently removed the tear formed at his mother's eyes and smiled. He shook his head softly and said, "I'm sorry, but you very well know that I have made up my mind." He told her calmly yet the way Kazune said it, it had somewhat of a 'I'm putting my foot down' effect.

This time, it was his mother's turn to sigh. But not a sigh - sigh, it was a sigh of defeat. "Fine. You win, Kazu-chan. I won't stop you anymore."

Suzuka, Kazune's mother, smiled - not just a smile, but a geniuinely sweet and warm smile. It was the first time Suzuka smiled like that after so long because of many tragic reasons. Before, it was only a fake smile - completely cold and empty - but now it was like before... before _that_ incident occurred.

"Geez, it makes me wonder who you inherited your stubbornness from." Now it was Kujyou Kazuko's, Kazune's father, turn to talk. He stood up from his chair and walked towards his son and wife.

"Do you even need to ask such a stupid question? It's obvious he inherited it from you." Suzuka mumbled but Kazuko still heard it.

"Hey, I heard that you know," he said in an intimidating voice but it was apparent that Suzuka wasn't in the least bit affected.

"Good, then, you admit it," she said casually.

"I didn't say I did!"

"Oh, yes you did!"

"Wha- what? No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"I told you,_ NO _!"

"And I'm telling you, _YES _!"

Kazune anime' sweat dropped at the scene he was witnessing. _Sometimes they argue like little kids. It's hard to believe that they're actually the King and Queen of the second most powerful kingdom in Eden. _He thought as the couple continued their childish bickering. Getting fed up, the blonde exaggeratedly cleared his throat_. _Once he caught his parent's attention he looked at them seriously. The air became tense silence spread through the room in a blink of an eye. Kazune took a deep breath as if gathering up the courage to say something without his vice cracking.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san..." He looked at the two seriously. "I will definitely bring back Himeka. I give you my word."

The couple was stunned. It was clear to them now why their son was so desperate to go to Earth. It was because Kazune felt responsible for _that _

incident. Kazuto sighed. _There's no stopping him when he's _this _determined._

"Kazune, my son, your mother and I are giving you our utmost support."

"Do what you have to do, Kazu-chan."

Kazune smiled at his parents and then, bowed. "Thank you," he muttered.

* * *

Sorry if there were some errors.I know it's still confusing so if ya'll wanna know what happens next...

Please REVIEW! (Constructive Criticism is very welcome. Just don't be rude.) :))

Again, REVIEW please! *bows*


End file.
